Schoolarship, unpredictable love, complex? (Rikairi x Somine - KH)
by Clave99Niebla
Summary: What if a book and a pen, some supernatural powers and a girl can change a boy's point of view according to gis girlfriend? Let's see what happends in future chapters. :)
1. First chapter, prologue

Fan fiction, Kingdom hearts:

That embarrassing moment when you can't even remember what you ate for breakfast since you just… you are just way too tired. It's annoying. That's exactly what happened to Namine this forenoon. She went to bed at ten, got up at six, which is eight hours of sleep, literally her natural amount so that she will have plenty of time to get dressed and eat, she took the bus to school and attended class as usual… then… suddenly she felt dizzy, as if… she were exhausted or something.  
First she thought it was strange as she patted her own forehead and checked her temperature, maybe she was getting a cold? No, that didn't seem to be the case, instead… she just shrugged lightly with her shoulders and made her way to her locker where she packed in her satchel and unzipped her school supplies. Soon she meet up with one of her friends, Kairi, as she said hello and greeted her, accompanied her on their way to the classroom before it was time to shut up for an entire hour and a half since the lesson were about to start. She simply sat down behind her desk on the chair and awaited the teacher's appearance, that's when she met another of her friends, Roxas.  
Roxas had always been one of the calmer and nerveless types and she appreciated that side of him very much. Once the second period was over it was time to head for the cafeteria, so… she asked Kairi and Xion if they wanted to go with her, perhaps if they hadn't made lunch at home which they planned to eat in the classroom. To her surprise they both did bring lunch, though they decided to walk up to the roof. Namine thought it was a tempting idea since she usually wouldn't reach that high in the school building so she bought her lunch and followed their lead. Well on the rooftop they sat down alongside the fence on the floor and had their meals as they thought they were alone but… they weren't. It wasn't clear for the vision, but somewhere nearby… something slyly law and waited. Once the three were done with their foods they headed down two floors and perfectly on time got to the history and civics classroom. After school Riku asked Namine if she could spare a minute.  
She friendly agreed and listened to his request. That's when… she was stiffening.  
For a moment or two… she just stood there and stared at him with an open gape. She blinked with her eyelids multiple times and wondered what the heck he was hooking. The case was about… Sora and Kairi's current relationship. Namine knew how Sora felt about her and once she confessed her feelings in first grade he would lightly turn her down. She felt sad about it of course, but she still couldn't do anything else but accept the fact that he didn't feel the same way towards her as he did for Kairi. Riku on the other hand… he had been crushing on Kairi since a long time back.  
She was aware of it, but still she wouldn't give him even the slightest hint of what she actually felt till it was all "game over" and he realized the truth himself. Now he suggested something that was totally unthinkable for Namine. He wanted her to use her "witch magic" as he called it, make Sora once again forget about Kairi, replace all their precious memories with an effigy of the blonde, cause him to fall for her, make Kairi who's unaware of the trolling heartbroken, give Riku the opportunity to comfort her and change the order of the relationship pairings. Indeed Namine couldn't believe her ears as she just would ignore the task completely and quickly walk away from Riku, but… something still seemed… quite un-in order about it. What if… what if she actually could make her dearly beloved to love her as much as she did admire him? Sometimes it even hurt the heart to think about the fact that she wasn't the "one" for the boy…

"Namine, please wait!" Riku shouted after her as he followed after her just a few meters behind. (What? He is an excellent runner, right? Proof from Kingdom hearts itself/the scenes on Destiny island/competitions between Riku and Sora.)

"No, Riku, I can't!"

He kept chasing her for a while till her stamina was out of shape as she halted and crouched down on the floor, while catching her breath. Riku slowed down a bit in front of her, halted and gazed down on the girl.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he reached out a hand.

People had stared at them as they rushed from corridor to corridor. Upstairs and downstairs. Though… they wouldn't care, really. All Namine could focus on was to get away from Riku as fast as possible while Riku tried to catch up to her. At first the girl did care though since it was awkward, but this feeling slowly disappeared at the time.¨

"I'm fine…" She mumbled and actually approved his help. As she stood up she brushed off her school uniform… Gross, she sweated a little.

"Riku…" At first she hesitated, then…

"I… I consent. Maybe I should use my power…"

"Are you serious? You know what that was just a joke, don't you?" He gave her a confused look just to protect his own skin.

"Oh, was it?" The girl lowered her head a little, shamefully and averted her eyesight.

"Yeah…"

'Or… maybe I should be honest with her after all? Since… she is so fragile and easily misunderstands stuff…'

"Namine… it wasn't. I meant what I said. So… will you do it, for both of our sakes? I know how much you suffered last year after Sora's rejection, and, don't get me wrong… of course my closest buddy are a good person, it's just… that he won't use his brain cells all the time, if you get what I mean."

"Riku…" Suddenly… she let a laughter slip through the space between her lips.

"Oh, I see, so you do have a goofy side as well?" Defiant he raised one of his both eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Y-yeah…" She nodded silently and held up her hand before her mouth.

"So, what is so funny? And, will you fulfill my wish?"

"I will, Riku, though it's wrong…".

(That's the prologue of my new ff ^^ Hope you enjoyed the reading.)


	2. Somine romance

**Kingdom hearts, chapter one:**

"So, how will you do it?" The gray-haired boy asked as he reached the girl on the phone.

"Don't worry… All I'll need to do is prepare some pictures in my sketch book, then tomorrow…  
No, Riku, I have a really bad feeling about this. I know I told you that I would perform the task, but…"

"What are you so afraid of? Don't you want Sora to see you as his biggest priority instead of Kairi?"

"O-…"

'No…'

"Y-yes, I… I guess I wouldn't mind that, but..."

"So, I can't see any problem with it? What's on your mind?"

"It's just that… I would deceive him, and, once he finds out the truth, I…"

"Let me guess. You are afraid that he will hate you, don't you?"

"Oh, n-no! Sora is… he is way too nice to hate somebody, but… maybe he will stop trusting me ever again?"

"There is a possibility… that to say, if… he finds out. Namine, you succeeded last time, remember?  
If you hadn't forced him to remember, then you would have him all for yourself by now.  
I know it's wrong to deceive others, but… when it comes down to this, can you really stand to see him and Kairi together?  
I know that I am one of these people who can't…"

"Riku…" The girl hesitated like before.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, so much that my heart aches."

"I, I understand… Alright, if I do this, will you promise me something…?"

"What is it, Namine?"

"P-please… D-don't even mention it for Roxas, okey?"

"Why just everyone except from him?"

"Because… if he of all people finds out, then…"

"Oh, I get it. He had a crush on you in elementary school, didn't he? That was why you sometimes disappeared out of nowhere during the breaks, right?"

"M-mm…"

"Namine, it's a deal."

 **The next day:**

This morning Namine woke up later than usual. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in the bed as she yawned and raised out her hands to take up the alarm clock. It was 7.40 am and her school started at 8.00. The girl gasped in perplexity as she quickly jumped out of the bed, stumbled a little and clumsily made her way to the wardrobe. 10 minutes later she stood there in the entrance of the house with a piece of bread clenched with her teeth in her mouth, a half pulled on jacket and the sneakers untied on her feet. "Goodbye mother!" She called stressfully as she left outdoors just half a minute afterwards.

'Oh, this is just great. I stayed up way too late last night to draw the pictures.  
Actually I were so focused that I forgot the timing. Before I knew it the clock had already reached 12.10 am. I were so tired that I barely managed to get ready for bed before I fell asleep.  
I guess I must have pressed down the snooze button on my alarm clock and, on top of that… this is my way of eating breakfast today. It's so unhealthy and what if I get collywobbles because I eat up too fast? B-but… it's still happening just one day in a life time, r-right? I… I shouldn't be too worried about this. That's right, Namine, you are a strong person and you can deal with it.'

And so she continued to push herself with positive thinking, until she reached school in her running pace and realized that she were… 15 minutes late?! Oh well… her first absence since ever.

'Oh… I hope that I won't intrude the others too much…' She thought as she walked up to the classroom door and were about to press down the handle.

'T-that's right… my… my teacher might be able to forgive one little delay, won't he?'

That was at least what she had in mind. Once she opened the door…

"Oh, look, class, it's Namine!"

It was that loudmouthed student who always needed to be heard.

"Wait, so she wasn't sick after all?!"

"This must be the first time, isn't it!?"

"H-hello" She uttered quietly and shyly. 'Oh, good, so… it is a big issue after all?'

"Oh, so miss perfect decided to break the rules for once?"

"Namine, notified at 20 minutes non-attendance…" The teacher wrote up in his presence list.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" She bowed in front of her before she slightly made her way to her seat.

The rest of the first periods turned out to be a drag. Each time she turned her back at least one little monkey would always comment on her 'little mistake'. It was first when she met Riku that everything had a turnaround.

"Hey." He said.

"Hello…" She yawned from where she stood and stared out on the view before her from the rooftop. The schoolyard was empty at the moment since most students had their lunches.  
The boy approached her and leaned against the fence.

"So, how was your forenoon?" The guy asked.

"It was good." She responded, though it was a lie.

"And that's good to hear."

A moment of silence.

"…I heard that you were late for the first class?"

'So, the rumor even reached his area?'

"Yeah… guess you found out, didn't you? I… drew till late yesterday."

"…Figures. Someone like you wouldn't break a promise that easily, would you?"  
He even laughed a bit.

"Hehe… well, maybe… It turned out that I do am found of Sora after all." The girl sink down alongside the fence as she kept her palms patted on her knees. The gray-haired gave her a look.

"Am I not a horrible person for wanting this?"

"…Then I'm probably even worse, after all I've wanted them to break up for three years now…"

"…Riku, how did you react when-…."

"When they ended up together? It felt like I was going to spew…"

"Hey… don't let it get to you too much, okay? I don't want you to chance because of a relationship…"

"So, this is your way of showing your concern?"

"So… what if I care about my friends?"

"No, it's nothing wrong with that. It's actually really cute."

Somehow… she blushed to his reply, just a little though.

"Hehe, awkward?"

"Y-yeah…" She admitted.

"Hehe… just you await for your dream man to appear, okey?"

That's when he knelt down and punched her lightly in the side before he jumped up to his feet and planned to leave.

"Well, see you later."

"Yeah, see you."

It took him a while, but soon Sora came rushing upstairs while calling her name.

"Namine!" When he stood there at the top of the stairwell and yanked up the door she immediately flew up with her head.

'That, that voice…!'

"Namine!" Sora finally sounded in relief. The brown, spiky haired boy stepped over to her, sat down and gave her a big hug.

"Oh, I've missed you. You don't know how terrible my day have been, that's why I am so glad to see you!"

'Wait, isn't this… the same reaction he would make towards Kairi? Which means… that it actually worked? So fast?'

"Sora…" She mumbled.

"Huh, what is it, Namine?" He wondered as he let go a bit to examine her face.

"Your face is bright red, do you have a fever?" In concern he lifted his hand just to place his palm on her forehead. She literally heated up in embarrassment.

"I-I'm fine…!" That was far noisier than it was supposed to be… as she averted her head.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Sora leaned himself closer to her.

"I, I'm absolutely fine, Sora. P-please… j-just give me some interstice to breath!"

It honestly felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest.

"Oh, okay... won't you even kiss me on the cheek as usual?"

'W-wait a minute… k-kiss…?!'

"Sora, I'm… I'm having some difficulties with a cough today, you see? P-please, I'm just trying to think about your own healthiness." *Cough, cough*.

"Oh, okay… then, let me at least kiss you, that would be alright, right?"

"S-Sora…" And before she managed to object, he had already leaned himself all over her and pressed his lips towards her forehead, while he caressed her cheek.

'W-wah…!' Was what she thought, but in reality she was just startled.

"Heh… your temperature is going down. I guess you weren't that unsound in the first place, were you? Which means that you… lied to me?"

"N-no… Y-you g-got this… a-all wrong!" *Cough, cough*.

"Are you nervous about something?" He leaned even closer and now it was just a few centimeters gap between their lips.

"S-Sora…"

'T-those e-eyes…' Almost as if she were in trance.

"Namine, be honest with me, okey?" Even a little closer. He took her hands and held her still.

"N-no…"

"What?"

"N-no."

"Huh, once more?"

"N-no!"

She broke free from his grasps and pushed him back. He fell down towards the rocky asphalt and hit his head.

"O-ouch!" He whined.

"S-sorry!" She immediately stood up with a guilty look in her facial expression.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"It wasn't my-…"

"Okay, I understand. I pushed you, right? Even though you felt uncomfortable about it…  
I'm sorry, Namine. Will you forgive me?" He jumped up to his feet with blood dripping down his head.

"S-Sora, y-you're-…"

"I'll just get down to the nurse office and wash this off, okay?" He pointed at the red liquid.

"S-Sora…"  
The boy turned around.

"Thanks, thank you, Namine. I'm glad that nobody saw that. Are you perhaps cheating on me?"

"N-no, how could you even come up with something like that?!"

The boy gotten nearer to the door. The girl noticed her extraordinarily desperate tone of voice.

"W-wait up, p-please…?!"

"It will be great to tell the guys about this…"

He pressed down the handle.

"Wait up."

"Goodbye, Namine."

"Wait up! I-I said…!" She wasn't really aware of her own actions at the moments. That's when she hastily ran off, jumped up in the air and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Please, Sora, do not leave!"

"Huh?" Sora lifted his head.

"And I who thought that you were sick…"

"W-well…"

"Namine… you aren't cheating on me, are you?"

"N-no, of course not!" She screamed out as she drilled down her face in the back part of his shirt.

"Okey, I believe you."

"H-huh?" The girl peered up towards his occiput.

"But, to make it confirmed… You'll need to give me an apologizing kiss."

Boyish he grabbed her wrists and twirled around.

"Well?"

"S-Sora…"

'Wait… isn't this what I should want? Why do I… hesitate?'

"O-… Alright." She closed her eyes and wrinkled her forehead as she separated her lips and leaned closer. Once their lips touched she was filled with a magical feeling. Butterflies tickled in her stomach and her brain exploded. The only thing she could focus on was the irresistible taste of his soft and raspberry like lips.

'This, this is…' She melted in his arms. Her body literally melted like butter. She just wanted to stay like that forever, with her back greatly supported by his steady arms.

When they finalized the kiss she felt disappointed, though she did make her uttermost not to show it.

"Well, goodbye my sweet angel." Sora teased and ruffled around in her hair.

'S-Sora...'

"See you later, okay?"

"M-mm…" She nodded, though she most of all didn't want him to leave her behind. Once he did… she just wanted to grab his wrist and wrestle him down on the floor, truthfully spoken.  
Oh, such naught thoughts…

It took her a few minutes to realize…

'W-wait… It's five minutes left till gym class!'

(So, that's basically it. Any comments on my first chapter? ^^)


End file.
